Dança Comigo : Parte 2
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Segunda parte e final! *-*


Corri até Ana e a acolhi em meus braços, ela chorava de angústia e eu não gostava de vê-la assim. Eu amo Ana Cristina e quero viver ao lado dela.

-Ana, você está bem? – A olhava preocupado

-S-sim, estarei bem... Não se preocupe...- Ana dizia com voz trêmula e chorosa

-Não, você não está bem querida... – Dizia em seu ouvido com voz mais doce que eu podia pronunciar.

-Shaka, me perdoe, não queria envolvê-lo nisso, mas Opash é ciumento e que ele não quer que eu seja feliz com outro homem.

-E você será feliz, Ana. Se você me aceitar e deixar-me estar ao seu lado sempre. Eu te amo, minha professorinha e sempre vou amar! – Sorria para ela, a abraçando delicadamente seguido de um beijo apaixonado e lento. Ana correspondia com a respiração acelerada e excitante correspondendo assim o meu beijo.

Ana estava machucada no braço, Opash é bem forte, deixou marcas no braço de minha amada.Não estava só machucada no braço, seu coração também estava bem machucado. Meu dever é fazer crescer a sua vida que é a dança. Então resolvi de uma vez por todas , com a ajuda de meu pai acabar com o sofrimento de Ana.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi tirá-la daquele lugar maldito junto com seus me suplicou levá-los junto. Claro que aceitei, pois são meus colegas de classe!

Pedi ao meu pai que construísse uma companhia de dança lá no reino de Chennai. Papai aplaudiu a idéia e a construção demorou uns dois meses. Ana Cristina ficou contente e emocionada, agradeceu-me tanto que todos os dias em todo final de aula me agradecia, é claro que aceitava, mas aceitava com beijos e no fundo queria algo mais. (N/A:Sem vergonha!)

Faltavam dois dias para o espetáculo em Chennai. Ana estava desesperada , pois não tinha nenhuma música para encaixar na coreografia. Ou seja, não tinha um tema certo para a dança e mostrar alguma mensagem ao público. A dança também pode também expressar sentimentos, expressar mensagens que tocam o coração. Enfim, a dança é vida. E aprendi isso com minha amada. Eu devo isto tudo à ela.

Então resolvi fazer uma bela surpresa à ela, não quis dizer qual música encaixaria, mas disse à ela que faria questão de ensaiar com minha parceira de dança e só mostraria no dia do espetáculo. E que esta música eu dedicaria só para a nossa professora. Minha parceira de dança concordou e adorou a idéia. Ensaiamos duro nestes dois dias, passos complicados mas muito bonitos e sincronizados.

Confesso que foi muito difícil no primeiro dia de ensaio, minha parceira e eu tentamos todos os passos. Não conseguimos. Então , pedi à Ana alguns conselhos da coreografia dela, mas sem música claro! Ana nos ajudou bastante apesar do pouco tempo que tínhamos. O espetáculo seria no dia seguinte, e meu pai fazia questão de assistir na primeira fila.

O grande dia chegou, estava muito nervoso realmente. Me fazia muitas perguntas na hora da concentração atrás do palco do teatro Niraj : " Será que dará certo?" Ana gostará da coreografia? "Ela vai gostar da minha declaração de amor através da dança?". Minha perceira tentava me acalmar, mas sem sucesso. Estava muito nervoso. Ana estava linda ao lado de meu pai: vestia um belo vestido justo vermelho longo, com um corte discreto revelando sua perna direita, decote em v valorizando seus belos seios, cabelos soltos e lisos, olhos pintados de lápis preto e batom vermelho leve. Ela estava deslumbrante e maravilhosa, me hipnotizei com aquela aparição encantadora.

Minha parceira estava bonita também. Sua roupa era claro, de acordo com o tema que escolhemos: vestido rosa rodado e decotado, sapatilhas brancas de dança . Os cabelos presos em um coque elaborado com cachos aqui e acolá. E eu vestia uma calça branca e uma blusa confortável de manga comprida preta. E sapatos brancos.

Entramos de mãos dadas para o palco e o público aplaudia com expectativa. Ouvi meu pai gritando: "Vamos nessa, filho! " Olhava pra ele sorrindo, mas no fundo estava bem nervoso mesmo.

Para a surpresa de Ana, ela nunca imaginaria qual música escolhemos. Então quando ela começou a ouvir a canção "I Live My Life For You – Firehouse", suas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos fazendo-os brilharem de emoção. Parece que ela começou a entender que aquilo era para minha amada.

You know you're everything to me

Você sabe que você é tudo para mim

And I could never see the two of us apart

E eu não poderia nunca ver

Nós dois separados

And you know I give myself to you

Você sabe que eu me dou para você

And no matter what you do, I promise you my heart

E não importa o que você faça  
Eu te prometo meu coração

I've built my world around you and I want you to know  
I need you like I've never needed anyone before

Eu construí meu mundo em volta de você  
E quero que você saiba  
Eu preciso de você  
Como eu nunca precisei de ninguém antes

Refrão

I live my life for you  
I want to be by your side  
In everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe  
Is true, I live my life for you

Eu vivo minha vida por você  
Eu quero estar ao seu lado  
Em tudo o que você fizer  
E se há algo em que você pode  
Acreditar que é verdade..

I dedicate my life to you  
You know that I would die for you  
But our love would last forever  
And I will always be with you  
And there is nothing we can't do  
As long as we're together

Eu dediquei minha vida a você,  
Você sabe que eu morreria por você  
Mas nosso amor deveria  
Durar para sempre

E eu sempre estarei com você  
E não há nada que nós não possamos fazer  
Desde que nós estejamos juntos

just can't live without you and I want you to know  
I need you like I've never needed anyone before

Eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você  
E quero que você saiba  
Eu preciso de você  
Como nunca precisei de ninguém antes

I live my life for you  
I want to be by your side  
In everything that you do  
And if there's only one thing you can believe  
Is true, I live my life for you

Eu vivo minha vida por você  
Eu quero estar ao seu lado  
Em tudo o que você fizer  
E se há algo em que você pode  
Acreditar que é verdade..  
Eu vivo minha vida por você

I've built my world around you and I want you to know  
I need you like I've never needed anyone before

Eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você  
E quero que você saiba  
Eu preciso de você  
Como nunca precisei de ninguém antes

Eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você  
E quero que você saiba  
Eu preciso de você  
Como nunca precisei de ninguém antes

Refrão

Eu construí meu mundo em volta de você  
E quero que você saiba  
Eu preciso de você  
Como eu nunca precisei de ninguém antes

Refrão

Eu vivo minha vida por você

Minha parceira e eu demos o último passo . E para nossa surpresa, o público aplaudiu emocionado de pé. Ana me olhava com os olhos marejados e apaixonados para mim. Meu pai só assobiava e aplaudia: "Bravo! Bravo!" Minha parceira e eu sorrimos e agradecemos ao público. Abandonamos o palco entrando no camarim. Nos abraçamos comemorando a vitória e a homenagem à nossa professora.

Minha parceira precisava falar com seus familiares e amigos, então fiquei sozinho em meu camarim aconchegante. E fui surpreendido por dois delicados braços por trás de mim, sendo beijado pela nuca, ouvindo um sussurro:

-Parabéns Shaka, você e Maya foram demais! E...Amei a declaração, já está mais do que na hora de falar o que também sinto por ti... Meu amor... – Ana ficou de frente para mim e me beijou ternamente, então transformei em um beijo aprofundado e quente, para minha surpresa, ela ousou a me acariciar pelo peito, eu firmei minhas mãos em sua cintura durante o beijo . Me viciei nos beijos de Ana e sussurrei perto de seus lábios:

- Que tal comemorarmos o dia de hoje no restaurante indiano? Creio que nunca experimentou a culinária indiana não é?

-Não meu amor, adoraria provar esta culinária- Ana sorria lindamente só para mim, concordando com a idéia. Marcamos a hora de nos vermos no salão do palácio. Fiz questão de minha amada morar comigo e meu pai no Palácio.

Ana estava linda com seu vestido vermelho, só que mais provocante do que o outro em que ela usou no espetáculo: decote justo revelando bem o colo dos seios, me deixando louco com aquela visão, o tecido era bem justo desenhando suas belas curvas e o comprimento do mesmo ia até os joelhos revelando sua meia perna bem trabalhada. Claro, anos de dedicação à dança fez com que tivesse um corpo maravilhoso.

Eu estava com meu traje de príncipe ,mas um pouco mais ousado : blusa justa azul combinando com a cor dos meus olhos e revelando os músculos de meu peito, calça indiana larga preta e sapatos brancos bem limpos.

A conduzi até o restaurante. Jantamos alegremente e namoramos é claro. Beijar minha namorada era a melhor coisa do mundo naquele momento. Como queria estar ao lado dela eternamente a surpreendi mostrando um lindo anel de ouro indiano:

-Ana Cristina, aceita se casar comigo e ser minha princesa e a princesa de Chinnai? – Perguntei olhando-a nos olhos apaixonado por aquela mulher. Ana só me respondeu chorando e me beijou delicadamente. Mas parei no meio do beijo e perguntei esperançoso:

-Isto é um "sim", meu amor?

- É claro Shaka, eu te amo, e quero viver minha vida com você!

Então continuei com o beijo e noivamos ali mesmo no restaurante. Meu pai quem deu esta idéia, não sei o porquê disso, mas concordei com ele. Achei a idéia satisfatória e que me deixou feliz e motivado em me casar com Ana.

Nosso casamento foi indiano. É difícil relatar, pois os estrangeiros não entenderiam alguns dos nossos costumes na cerimônia do casamento. Mas foi um casamento incrível e maravilhoso!

E nossa noite de núpcias?Melhor ainda! Ana foi uma deusa na cama, adorava seus gemidos a cada carícia ousada minha. Demonstrava a ela naquele momento, o quanto a amava e desejava. E ainda quero todos os dias de minha vida! Ela sim, é uma verdadeira amante e única. Minha esposa é incrível!

Para a surpresa de vocês , ela me ensinou a dançar a dança indiana. Eu nunca soube dançar esta bela e típica da Índia! Confesso que amei aprender e amo estar ao lado de Ana.

Dois anos depois, tivemos dois filhos : um casal de gêmeos que os nomeamos de Shirab em homenagem a meu pai e Kiara , os dois possuíam os cabelos da mãe, mas herdando os meus olhos azuis. Modéstiaà parte, meus preciosos filhos são lindos. E pretendemos encher esta casa de Nirajs .

Ana continuou a dar suas aulas, enquanto eu administrava acompanhia e de vez em quando nos finais das aulas, dançava com ela...

E continuo dançando ao lado de minha amada até hoje...

N/A: Nhaaaaa que final mais lindo! E aí gostaram? Me mandam reviews por favor! ^-^


End file.
